Holly Black
thumb Holly Black, nascida Riggenbach, é uma escritora norte-americana que ficou mundialmente famosa após escrever a série de fantasia juvenil, As Crônicas de Spiderwick. Juntamente com sua amiga, Cassandra Clare, ela escreve a série, também, de fantasia juvenil, Magisterium. Vida Pessoal Black nasceu em West Long Branch, New Jersey, em 1971, e durante seus primeiros anos sua família viveu em uma "casa vitoriana decripta". Black graduou-se com um B.A. em inglês da Faculdade de New Jersey em 1994. Trabalhou como editora de produção em jornais médicos incluindo The Journal of Pain quando estudou na universidade de Rutgers. Ela considerava tornar-se uma bibliotecária como uma carreira de apoio, mas a escrita a afastou. Em 1999 casou-se com seu namorado do ensino médio, Theo Black, um ilustre ilustrador e web designer. Em 2008, ela foi descrita como residindo em Amherst, Massachusetts. Bibliografia Série Magisterium ''As Crônicas de Spiderwick * ''O Guia do Campo (2003) * A Pedra da Visão (2003) * O Segredo de Lucinda (2003) * A Árvore de Ferro (2004) * A Ira de Mulgarath (2004) * The Care and Feeding of Sprites (2006) ''Além das Crônicas de Spiderwick'' * A Canção das Nixie (The Nixie's Song) (2007) * Um Problema Gigante (A Giant Problem) (2008) * O Rei Wyrm (The Wyrm King) (2009) Trabalhos Relacionados * Arthur Spiderwick's Notebook of Fantastical Observations (2005) * Arthur Spiderwick's Field Guide to the Fantastical World Around You (2005) * The Spiderwick Chronicles: Care and Feeding of Sprites (2006) ''Fadas Ousadas e Modernas'' * Tithe (2002) * Valiant (2005) * Ironside (2007) The Good Neighbors * Kin (2010) * Kith (2011) * Kind (2012) Mestres da Maldição * Gata Branca (2010) * Luva Vermelha (2011) * Alma Negra (2012) Livros Únicos * Boneca de Ossos (2013) * A Menina Mais Fria de Coldtown (2013) * O Canto Mais Escuro da Floresta (2015) * The Cruel Prince (2018) Outros Trabalhos * "Hades and Persephone" (1997) em Prisoners of the Night * "The Night Market" (2004) em The Faery Reel: Tales from a Twilight Realm * "Heartless" (2005) em Young Warriors: Stories of Strength * "Going Ironside" (2007) em Endicott Journal of Mythic Arts * "In Vodka Veritas" (2007) em 21 Proms * "Reversal of Fortune" (2007) em The Coyote Road: Trickster Tales * "The Poison Eaters" (2007), The Restless Dead: Ten Original Stories of the Supernatural, ed. Deborah Noyes * "Paper Cuts Scissors" (October 2007) em Realms of Fantasy * "The Coat of Stars" (2007) em So Fey * "Virgin" (2008) em Magic in the Mirrorstone * "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" (2009) em Troll's Eye View: A Book of Villainous Tales * "The Coldest Girl in Coldtown" (2009) em The Eternal Kiss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire * "A Very Short Story" (2009) em Half-Minute Horrors * "The Dog King" (2010) em The Poison Eaters and Other Stories * "The Land of Heart's Desire" (2010) em The Poison Eaters and Other Stories * "The Arn Thompson Classification Review" (2010) em Full Moon City * "Sobek" (2010) em Wings of Fire * "Everything Amiable and Obliging"(2011) em Steampunk! * "The Perfect Dinner Party" (com Cassandra Clare, 2011) em Teeth * "The Rowan Gentleman" (com Cassandra Clare, 2011) em Welcome to Bordertown * "Noble Rot" (2011) em Naked City: New Tales of Urban Fantasy * "Coat of Stars" (2012) em Bloody Fabulous * "Little Gods" (2012) em Under My Hat: Tales from the Cauldron * "Millcara" (2013) em Rags & Bones: New Twists on Timeless Tales * "Sisters Before Misters" (2014) (com Sarah Rees Brennan e Cassandra Clare) em Dark Duets: All-New Tales of Horror and Dark Fantasy * "1UP" (2015) em Press Start to Play * "Ten Rules for Being an Intergalactic Smuggler (the Successful Kind)" (2014) em Monstrous Affections: An Anthology of Beastly Tales Referências Links externos * * * * * * en:Holly Black ru:Холли Блэк Categoria:Autores